Semiconductor manufacturing engineering is a processing technology including plasma etching and deposition used for producing silicon wafers in which has a clean procedure must be performed to reduce equipment fault time by efficient removal of connecting apparatus including docking O-ring and docking plate. Therefore, engineers are trained to periodically stop the semiconductor running equipment, to remove all connecting apparatus and to clean all parts which contain pollution of article through the above etching and deposition process.
With an example for taking apart of docking plate with hammer grasped by hand, the method is the traditional way to unload the docking plate and repeat tapping is necessary since the docking plate is tightly attached to the channel which is a joint of two neighboring chambers of semiconductor equipment. However, this manner is not only consuming significant time but is also easily to damage the docking plate which has a high cost in price and is not always available in the tool market due to a small amount of quantity in semiconductor equipment deployment. For the requirement of continuous producing wafers in semiconductor industry, the above method will put in uncertainty interruption factor to tightly processing schedule and a consequence to semiconductor engineers, the method is apparently not applicable.
Furthermore, an equipment downtime which is ranged a couple of hours is needed to merely taking off the docking plate that is a required procedure to the replacement of docking O-ring. Due to physical enforcement on the hammer, this is not only to say a waste of energy and but clearance of space for applying the force which will result in increasing complexity to redeploy all apparatuses for restart of the semiconductor equipment. A high attention must be paid during this removal action, otherwise, damage to the docking plate will cause a beyond repaired condition. And reordering the toll and a expenditure are unavoidable, while in the same time, a downtime for waiting the arrival of new docking plate is also harmful to intensive working tempo in semiconductor industry.
From above mentioned, a new removal method and apparatus for docking plate is needed urgently. Thus, based on the drawbacks of prior art, the inventor gave the utmost attention and finally invented the removal apparatus for docking plate with experiment and research. Based on the spirit to work with perseverance, the problem of prior art was solved. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the invention has the utility for the industry.